


When All That’s Left Is A Pool of Tears (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD spoilers, Episode Tag, Gen, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, post episode tag: s01e11 The Magical Place
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“你知道，”特工慢慢说，“这样子发现我的督导还活着，实在太糟糕了。我是说，全体警报，去找一个失踪的探员，而那个失踪的探员刚好是你根本意料之外的，因为他已经死了。”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	When All That’s Left Is A Pool of Tears (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When All That’s Left Is A Pool of Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127957) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



> 原文地址：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1127957
> 
> 授权：  
> Transformative Works Policy:  
> I give blanket permission for podfic or art to be created for anything I've written (by 'permission' I mean 'omg, yes, please') and the same goes for translating my fics into other languages. All I ask is that you let me know if you do, and that you credit me as the author and include a link in the original post.  
> If you'd like to write a sequel/prequel for any of my fics, I'd prefer if you checked with me first, as I may already have something on the way.

**泪海**

 

Title: When All That’s Left Is A Pool of Tears

Author: torakowalski（[http://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/profile](../users/torakowalski/profile)）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)

Relationship: Clint Barton & Phil Coulson 

Rating: PG

Additional Tags:

Agents of SHIELD spoilers, Episode Tag, post episode tag: s01e11 The Magical Place, Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Hugging

 

**Summary** **：**

_“You know,” Clint says conversationally. “That was a hell of a way to find out that my SO’s alive. I mean, an alert goes out for a missing agent, you kind of don’t expect it to be for one who’s already dead.”_

 

 

原文地址：

[http://archiveofourown.org/works/1127957](1127957)

 

授权：

Transformative Works Policy:

I give blanket permission for podfic or art to be created for anything I've written (by 'permission' I mean 'omg, yes, please') and the same goes for translating my fics into other languages. All I ask is that you let me know if you do, and that you credit me as the author and include a link in the original post. 

If you'd like to write a sequel/prequel for any of my fics, I'd prefer if you checked with me first, as I may already have something on the way.

 

 

**警告：**

神盾局1x11剧透，H/C，拥抱

 

**摘要：**

_“你知道，”特工慢慢说，“这样子发现我的督导还活着，实在太糟糕了。我是说，全体警报，去找一个失踪的探员，而那个失踪的探员刚好是你根本意料之外的，因为他已经死了。”_

 

 

**某鱼注：**

没错，标题就是条件反射的，许茹芸《泪海》

 

Gen，不是slash，尽管有Pre-Slash的标签

 

抱抱Coulson，可怜的娃

抱抱Clint，你要好好当自家督导的坚实依靠，无论是怎样的身份

 

不接受角色攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== When All That’s Left Is A Pool of Tears** **泪海 =====**

 

 

Phil离开了Streiten医生的车子，开始沿着马路慢慢往前走。

 

他没有确切的目的地，不过当他抬起头，看到自己站在Bed-Stuy一个破旧的小楼前，面对一个锈迹斑斑的小门时，也没有太过吃惊。

（译注：Bed-Stuy，纽约布鲁克林区地名，Bedford-Stuyvesant的简写）

 

他有钥匙的。至少他以前有。不过他记不清钥匙现在放在哪儿而已。

 

如果不是他已经敲了门，就是有监控摄像头，因为那扇小门居然自动打开了。

 

Clint Barton双臂环胸，挑眉看着他。

 

“不，”特工上下打量Phil，语气断然，“不可能。”

 

Phil的脑子有一瞬间空白；他觉得自己没力气争辩。“好罢，”他点点头，转身，随即意识到他根本不知道接下来能去哪里。他的双脚背叛了意志，不想移动分毫。

 

他听见身后一声叹息，一只手落在了自己肩头。他想甩开，浑身皮肤都长了刺似的别扭，可他努力让自己不要那么做。

 

“这他妈的怎么回事？”Clint嘟囔着，Phil默默寻思估计这不是针对自己。特工绕着Phil走了一圈，凝视他的双眼。“长官。你在这儿没问题？你在追踪什么吗？”

 

Phil眨眨眼，试着想安慰几句。“我很抱歉。”最终他只能这样说。

 

Clint眉头皱得更深了，“进来，”他拉着Phil走向公寓的小门。“来吧，长官，你看上去需要喝一杯。”

 

Phil小心翼翼观察着从走廊到Clint厨房之间的每一步，因为他根本不知道现在的时间，这很糟糕。他手肘撑在料理台上，看着Clint从龙头里接了一杯水。

 

“我以为你说的是真正的喝一杯，”他喃喃道。他在努力；这很疼，但他会一直努力下去。

 

“是啊。”Clint把玻璃杯放到他跟前，等着，直到Phil喝了几口。“可能是个坏主意。但你看着好像根本不在这儿，不知道在哪儿神游。”

 

Phil剧烈颤抖，清水泼溅出来，他连忙胡乱放下杯子。玻璃杯碰触台面发出脆响，几乎要碎成几块。

 

“我很抱歉。”他再次开口，意识到自己马上会惊惧过度，或者是已经惊惧过度了，来不及了；无论哪一种情况，他都不该在这儿发作。

 

“操，你认真的？”Clint推着Phil在椅子里坐下，拯救了他整个身子都开始打晃的惨状。“你抖得快摔在地上了，Coulson。所以哪儿也不许去。”

 

Phil难得顺从地任凭特工把自己按在椅子里，颤巍巍抬起一只手遮住了眼睛。他真的不该到这儿来。

 

显而易见的动静，是椅子腿划过地板，当Clint的声音再度响起，距离已经进了许多。“你知道，”特工慢慢说，“这样子发现我的督导还活着，实在太糟糕了。我是说，全体警报，去找一个失踪的探员，而那个失踪的探员刚好是你根本意料之外的，因为他已经死了。”

（译注：SO，supervising officer）

 

Phil真心希望自己已经死了。不，不对。Phil记得自己哀求过，能感觉到那漫延无边的绝望狰狞舔舐过大脑的每一个神经细胞。

 

他现在不想死，可他知道他应该死，他也能够去死，只要Fury能放他的脑子自由，不再搅来搅去。

 

Clint柔声继续，“别误解我，长官；我很高兴你还活着。”

 

“你可能高兴得太早了，”Phil顿了顿，咧嘴干笑。这不好玩，可他忍不住，并且停不下来。他的胸口很痛；模模糊糊感觉到自己无法呼吸，但他还是停止不了撕心裂肺的惨笑，无力地将脸埋进手掌。

 

“Coulson，”Clint呼唤，“Phil。”一双手轻轻落在他膝头，“他们该死地对你做了什么？”

 

是特工声音中毫不掩饰的关切让Phil彻底崩溃了。他听见自己的惨笑变成另一种声音，他的眼睛因为荡起了水汽而热辣辣地刺痛。

 

“Phil，”Clint再次唤他的名字，“我要做一件事情，行么？别被我吓到。”

 

坚实有力的手臂环抱住Phil。发蜡的味道，香体剂的味道，还有枪油的味道，离开了太久，却在这一瞬间带着全部熟悉的气息重新将他包裹起来。

 

“我很抱歉。”Phil第三次这样说，额头抵住Clint的肩膀。特工紧紧抱住他，手掌安抚地放在Phil背上，将他压向自己散发着暖意的热烘烘的胸膛。

 

如果Phil能够思考，他会疑惑，不知道接下来将发生什么，所以他干脆集中精神保持呼吸，听着弓箭手强健的心跳，听着 _Clint_ ，沉溺于这个拥着他搂着他好像在试着把他碎裂的身体重新拼凑起来的怀抱。

 

最终，Phil动了动身子，只是为了把双手抚上特工的体侧。他攥着Clint的T恤，继续尝试呼吸，在名为Clint Barton的、世界上最真实最牢固的堡垒中一点一滴稳定自己。

 

“有点儿想打你两拳，当然是下回我看到你的时候，”Clint凑在他耳边小声说，“别……这样。”

 

Phil吸吸鼻子，他应该从特工的肩膀上抬起头，应该让两人之间保持距离，但说实话，他太累了。

 

“欢迎来打。”他咕哝。

 

“才不。”Phil的脑袋随着特工因为忍笑而震动的肩膀上下摇晃，“你已经被揍得够惨了。”

 

恋恋不舍地，探员还是让自己坐直身子，揉了揉脸，“你都想象不到。”

 

Clint垂下双臂。弓箭手看上去既紧张又担忧，可还是勉强扯出了一丝笑容。就好像他忘记了自己的督导员能把自己看得通通透透，和翻外勤手册那么轻松。“你想上床么？”他问，下一秒红了双颊。“我是说，操。你知道我的意思。你能在这儿多待上几个小时。”

 

Phil摇头，“我很好。”他顿了顿，“我歇够了。”

 

“是啊，我觉得真他娘的 _歇_ 得挺好。”Clint翻个白眼，“伙计（Dude），长官（Sir），长官——伙计，我不会让你走的，除非你好……就凭你这副鬼样子。”

 

“叫我Phil吧，”他轻声道，不知这冲动是从哪儿冒出来的。但感觉好像更容易集中在一些细小的事情上。“我喜欢这样。”

 

Clint微笑，一朵非常细小的微笑，带着惊讶荡漾在唇角，显然是欣喜的。“没问题。”他拍了拍Phil的大腿，站起来，伸出手，掌心向上，“床。 _Phil_ 。”

 

Phil握住Clint的手，顺从特工拉自己站直。“我需要让小组知道我的位置，”他说，想着原本打算拜访过Streiten就回飞机上的。他完全不知道自己已经离开了多久。

 

“是啊，等会儿通知他们。”楼梯在脚下吱呀作响，这至少帮助Phil把注意力集中在了每一步上。

 

Clint的床就是一大堆毯子，还有数不清的空披萨盒散落满地。特工小小地吭了一声，估计是暗暗埋怨自己，晃来晃去地忙着收拾整理一番，同时Phil脱下鞋子，又忍着疼痛慢慢脱下了西装外套。他毫无保留地信任Clint，可还是不太愿意再多脱去任何一件衣物了。

 

Phil爬上床，Clint紧随其后跟过来。他没指望真的能睡着，可特工说得对，他应该试试看。之前面对小组成员，他勉力维持日常的面无表情已经倍感艰难；疲倦只会让他愈发力不从心。

 

“你需要什么么？”Clint问道，“Phil？”

 

Phil的脑袋自打沾上枕头的那一秒就开始剧痛，“不用，”他说着，阖上眼睛。一片漆黑，孤立无援，惊恐让他猛地睁开眼，“你会留下来么？”

 

“当然，是的，完全没问题。”Clint飞快回答，床垫随着他的动作有了个凹陷，弓箭手坐在靠近Phil腰臀的地方，屏住呼吸，一动不动。

 

这紧张的样子令Phil忍俊不禁，“Barton，”他安慰，“这不是在执行任务。”

 

“是的，不是任务。”Clint动了动身子，指节蹭过Phil的太阳穴，手指缓缓梳理男人的头发。

 

见到Phil什么都没说，特工又做了一次，这回指尖划过Phil的头皮。有那么一瞬间感觉特别舒服，Phil几乎有些飘飘然了。下一秒，他想起了刺入自己大脑的钢针，尖锐地猛戳，山崩地裂的剧痛。

 

他一个打挺弹起身子，双手抱住脑袋。

 

Clint急忙后退，吓了一大跳。“哦见鬼Phil，我做了什么？”

 

Phil痛苦地摇头，手指胡乱抓着发际线。他们剥了他的头皮，撬开了他的头盖骨。应该有伤疤的。但他确定什么都没有。

 

“好吧，你必须得告诉我。”Clint见Phil不回答，便伸出手，扶住他的后颈，捧起他的脸，想让探员抬头看自己。

 

Phil此刻脑子里能想到的全部就只有 _不要停下_ ，是 _不要。停下_ 。

 

“停下，”他尖叫，“求求你别碰那里。”

 

Clint震了一下，缩回手，直接从床上站起来，疾步后退。

 

“我很抱歉，”特工平摊双手，“我没想要，你知道，做什么不合时宜的事情。或者，就像，不会比我之前那些更加不合时宜，而且你都从来不在意的。以前。我很抱歉。操。”

 

Phil闭上眼。他都没意识到。

 

叹了口气，探员曲起双腿，额头抵住膝盖，深呼吸。“他们改变了我，”终于说出来了，“我不知道究竟变了多少。”

 

“蜈蚣计划那群人（Centipede）？”Clint问。没有任何触碰，但Phil能感觉到他的弓箭手就在身边。

 

“是Fury，”探员回答，“Hill。Streiten。我不知道具体是谁。神盾局。”

 

Clint踌躇道，“你还想要我留下来么？”

 

Phil抬头，看着他的特工扭皱了T恤下摆，不安地小幅度地动来动去。“非常想。”

 

Clint轻轻点头，重新回到床上，小心翼翼躺在没有被占据的那一边，留神不去碰到Phil。

 

“所以你没做什么。”他告诉Clint，即使这答案并不完全正确。原则上差不多；Phil是因为Fury才无法忍受任何人碰他的头，不是因为Clint。

 

“好罢。”Clint挑眉，“你打算再躺下来么？”

 

Phil一点儿都不想躺下。他甚至不确定自己是不是还能入睡了。但无论如何，他依旧躺了下来。他本可以自然地翻身，背对Clint——以前一起出任务的时候，他们这样同床共枕了无数次——但他认为自己在目前的状况下，能看到熟悉的人会更加安心。

 

Clint惊讶地看着Phil翻身，面对自己，于是弓箭手勾勾左边嘴角，也学着Phil的样子面对他侧躺，两人之间只有一足之遥。

 

“舒服了？”他问。

 

Phil点头，阖上眼睑。感受到指尖轻轻刷过手腕，他再度睁开眼。

 

“抱歉，”Clint羞赧道，“只是不敢相信你真的在这里。”

 

“如果在这里的我不是完整的呢？”Phil追问，“如果我根本不是真的呢？”

 

特工的手指划过探员的手掌，“你感觉起来就是真的。”

 

Phil的手抽搐一下，无意识伸出去，刚好抓住了Clint的手，就握在两人的身体之间。年轻男人的手温暖厚实，包裹住Phil的，似乎在承诺，他永远不会放开。这让Phil感受到了无比的支持和力量。

 

“我们现在怎么办？”Clint问，好像完全帮不上忙的样子。Phil知道他的新队员也会有同样的反应——至少，他希望他们有同样的反应。Fitz或许觉得麻烦；Simmons或许想和他讨论——他会真心感激这些的。

 

“我也不知道。”Phil承认。他永远都留有计划，可他根本不知道任何一个计划能应付现在的情况。

 

“我们可以想出办法。”Clint的拇指缓缓摩挲Phil的，“我是说，某种程度上，你会告诉我细节，不过无论怎样，我们总能搞定。”

 

如果是在任何别的情况下，Phil无疑会被弓箭手的信心所鼓舞。他从来不是那种被挫折打败的懦夫。但搞定这个，或许意味着要毁掉其他所有的东西。

 

“希望如此。”他做出了自己所能给的最真实的回答。

 

Clint低头，在Phil的指背印下一个轻吻，然后抬眼，透过睫毛看着他的探员。“不是想和你调情，”他解释，“只是，你知道的。”

 

“我知道。”Phil答道，“警告你，我很可能会做噩梦。”

 

Clint用力握了握他的手，“我会在这儿的，”特工保证，“只要你需要，无论多久。”

 

Phil安心地闭上眼睛。这世界上没有人是他能去求助的，也没有人会让整件事变好，但他真的很庆幸他的弓箭手在身边。至少，Clint让这一切变得不再难以忍受。

 

 

END

 

水蓝色的鱼

2014/1/14 

 


End file.
